The present invention relates to a device for mixing and homogenizing materials, in particular infectious or malodorous or chemically aggressive materials, in a laboratory test vessel.
Magnetic stirrers and mechanical stirrers are generally known and generally used in laboratories. During the comminution of infectious tissue fragments in vessels that are not hermetically sealed, there is a great risk of infection through uncontrolled spraying that can proceed outward through the opening of the laboratory test vessel, through accidental tipping over of the laboratory test vessel, and through the use of reusable mixers. This is the case particularly for test tubes and mixers known for use therewith.